Homecoming
by BSZ
Summary: Post OC, Post MOTB, AU. The Wane brothers come home to Neverwinter. My first fanfic.


Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so it's not that good. I am consulting with BronxWench for advice and I am taking spelling lessons so I don't have to keep using spell check!! and I know my grammar stinks I am trying to improve! Okay enjoy!(Story by BSZ. Punctuation by BronxWench)

Gary Wane is not who you think he is, no sir! Not only is he quick and dexterous, he's also the fiercest Swashbuckler of them all! After he saved Neverwinter and traveled through Rasheman and beyond he settled for life as a pirate. This is his story...

* * * * *

Gary breathed in the salty sea air as the _Wolfwind_ passed the familiar city of Neverwinter. He grimaced as he remembered the plight of the King of Shadows as he tried to "save" Illefarn by killing EVRYONE in the Sword Coast. Of course being a Duelist he defeated the King of Shadows but suffered major casualties of his companions.

"Captain" a voice broke through his thoughts. "We need to dock in Neverwinter for medical supplies and necessities."

"Ok then Major I will go get them."

'Major Marcus is too polite to be my older brother,' Gary thought, 'but he's only trying to fulfill his goal to be First mate.' The ship then docked and Gary stepped onto the soil of Neverwinter at long last after 3 years.

* * * * *

"Pirates!" exclaimed a Ranger "They're here to raid the city." The boy made a move to hop off his perch.

"Hold, Berin." said a girl's voice. "That person looks more like a Swashbuckling traveler than a pirate." A small fighter girl stepped out into sight.

"But Morena!" exclaimed Berin "It's the ship _Wolfwind_! It has pillaged other ships in the coast!"

Morena smoothed back some of her raven hair. "Well, what is the Captain's name then?"

Berin on impulse started playing with a strand of hair. "His name is Gary Wane! 3 ships surrendered to him and 10 lay at the bottom of the ocean!"

Morena's eyes went wide with shock. "Gary Wane?! You dolt, he's a pirate under Nasher's command!! He also killed the King of Shadows! Come on, Berin, we got to tell Lord Nasher he's back!"

"Uh.....r-right then." Berin stood in shock of Morena's enthusiasm. 'If I had 10 gold pieces for every outburst like this I would be rich!'

* * * * *

In the Docks District Gary found the Sunken Flagon still standing tall. 'Wonder how much this place changed since I left and if Duncan didn't lose ownership yet.' He entered the Flagon only to find Neeshka, Khelgar, Sand, Bishop, and Duncan.

"Well I've been wonderin when you would get here lad!"

But Gary's eyes were not on anyone but Bishop "Well looks like my `Pal` Gary came back after all...still having that pang of wanderlust, Gary, or just here to decapitate me?" Just as Gary was about to answer, Marcus Wane burst into the room with two 13 year old kids.

"So Morena, you're sure this guy is really Gary Wane?" the boy with silver-streaked auburn hair said. "He looks like a fraud!"

"I'm positive!" squealed the raven-haired girl.

'Darn...Nasher's found me if I'm not mistaken.' "Marcus."

The black haired man looked at Gary. "Well, how is it my fault that the girl knows you, little brother? Besides, you haven't grown an inch in 3 years, and also you never did k--"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Suddenly, Sand broke in. "I'm sorry to break up the usual sibling rivalry, but these children have something to say. Besides, Gary, you know Marcus could beat you any day."

Gary looked at the girl, but something – or someone – was missing. Suddenly there was a yelp coming from Bishop's direction. Gary didn't even have to turn around to know what was going on. "Unhand the boy, Bishop."

Bishop smirked. "Or what, Gary, you're gonna glare me to death?"

* * * * *

Sir Nevalle, a proud man, walked up to the throne, bowed, and said, "Lord Nasher, Berin Strongheart and Morena Marinsblade have reported the Wolfwind is in our docks, but Gary and Marcus Wane are not aboard it, being in the Sunken Flagon."

Nasher smiled at the mention of Gary, who after the the War of Shadows was not heard of after Marcus set out for Rasheman. '4 years,' he mused, '4 long years and he's finally back. I am glad he is safe and here in Neverwinter.' "Nevalle," he boomed, "send the Wane brothers here at once, with Berin and Morena."

"Of course, M'Lord."

* * * * *

"I said unhand him, Bishop. He may be a ranger but he is no threat to you."

Berin was pale with fright as he dangled in the air in Bishop's grasp. "Y-yeah, you heard 'im. P-put me down."

Bishop shook Berin to make him squeal. "Well, Gary? What are you going to do? Fancy half-hearted cut strokes?" Before he knew what was happening, Bishop found himself sprawled on the floor with a rapier point down at his throat.

"What's wrong, Bishop? Ale catching up with you?"

For the first time in a long time, Bishop was scared. "W-w-w-how did you get so fast? And isn't Marcus stronger than you?"

Gary smirked. "3 long years on the sea can teach a man a lot of things, Bishop. Remember that."


End file.
